To chalenge love
by nigramors
Summary: It's the umpteenth time Momoi has come to visit her 'boyfriend'. Kagami starts to question her love for kuroko, how will this play out?


Summary: It's the umpteenth time Momoi has come to visit her 'boyfriend'. Kagami starts to question her love for kuroko, how will this play out?

Hey peeps =) To get myself started in fanfiction writing I decided to pick a fandom for each week with a random picker plus a genre and characters for each day to improve my skills. This week's fandom is Kuroko no basuke (yay), the genre is humor and the characters are Kagami and Momoi. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think and how I can improve ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nuthin, if I did it would be bad ;P

To challenge love

The familiare sounds of squeaking shoes and bouncing basketballs filled the court. Their coach had given the team backbreaking training in order to prepare them for the upcoming matches.

'Okay guys, that's it for today.' Riko announced, pulling her short hazel hair out of a ponytail. 'let's clean up quickly and rest for today, specially you Kagami'

she pointed an accusing finger at the tall redhead, knowing he'd over exhaust himself if she didn't force him to rest. Sure it was great he was so fiercely motivated to work hard, but if no one stopped him he'd go on until his legs fell off. Kagami just shrugged it off with a grunt and helped gathering the basketballs.

When all was done the boys headed for the changing room. Despite the coach's constant warning Kagami had still over done. As usual he paid no heed to it and just went to shower with the rest of his teammates. When he stepped outside he bumped into a soft pink colored object. It whireld around to reveal the sobbing face of a rather round breasted girl.

'What are you doing here Momoi?' asked Kagami completely unaffected by the girl's teary eyes.

'I-I wanted to see Tetsu so badly, I miss him so much!' She whined. 'I haven't seen him for too long!' The girl's long hair fell forward when she lowered her head and made a pout.

'Damnit, you're so noisy.' The redhead grumbled and opened the door. 'Oi Kuroko, your 'girlfriend' is here to see you.' He made sure to pause and stare at Momoi at the 'girlfriend' part because he knew she had never been and would never be Kuroko's girlfriend. Various comments and complains rose from the other players but with his usual stoic expression the blue-haired teen walked over to meet the pair outside the changing room.

He had barely set foot outside the room or he was already jumped. Basically choking him with her large breast Momoi hugged her beloved Tetsu.

'Hey, stop it you idiot. You're squashing him.' Kagami said annoyed. Momoi, seeing that Kagami was still there, hugged the short teen even tighter and turned her back to him.

'Go away! This is privet!' She yelled, shooting him daggers with her glare.

The large teen, who was completely unimpressed by the girl's stare, just snorted and asked, 'If it's so privet then why hug him where everyone can see?' He was right, the door was still open and the entire team was staring at the scene.

'It's still none of your business! He's not _your_ boyfriend!' She yelled angrily. When no reaction came from the boy she muttered 'I know him much better than you.' She knew this spiked the idiot's ego into action. And it worked.

'Oh yeah? We'll see about that.' Kagami said with a challenging look in his deep red eyes. 'Let's have a fact battle, shall we?' Momoi proposed and let Kuroko go to puff herself up.

'The one who know the most facts about Tetsu wins.' 'If I win you'll never bother Kuroko again.' Kagami said staring his challenger down. 'And if I win,' the pink-haired girl smirked deviously, 'you may never come between me and Tetsu again.' 'That's a deal then.' Kagami said, returning the smirk. '

Ladies first~!' Momoi teased. 'fine by me. Then I can see how much you truly know about Kuroko.' Kagami retorted. 'Kuroko will be the judge of course~.' The girl said pulling the small boy to her oversized breasts. 'when a fact is incorrect you'll say it, won't you kuroko?' the boy nodded. 'We start now!' The girl announced.

'He's aquerius, he has no siblings, he's been playing basketball since middle school, his expertize is passing, he lives with his parents, his favourite color is red, his number in teiko was 15 and he's 1,68 meters.' Momoi huffed as she was proud of her string of facts and that they were all correct. Kagami gave a low chuckle. 'Those are all pretty superficial, I could look that up whenever I wanted.' He glanced at her before he took a deep breath and started reciting all he knew about kuroko.

'his favourite flower is the hyacinth, he love to eat homemade onigiri, he once lost his shoe in the sandbox when he was little, he lhas 2 cats which he found on the steet, he's a morning person, his favourite color is blood red, he loves to read fantasy books, the didn't speak until he could make whole sentences.'

He had to pause for air. He glanced at the boy standing next to Momoi. Was that a smile? No, just his imagination. The teen took another deep breath and continued. '

his favourite flavour of milkshake is vanilla, he's never been outside of japan, he has weird bed-hair, he's an annoying bastard sometimes, he helped me to trust dogs a little and he's a great teammate.

There was a moment of silence. Kuroko broke the spell. 'that last one wasn't really a fact actually, but you've still won.' he said looking stoic as always. Momoi was taken aback by the overwhelming waterfall of facts.

Tears welled up and she cried because she knew she'd lost. The two boys saw this, she tried to hold back but she couldn't stop the tears.

'I'm sorry Tesu, I'm so sorry.' she pouted. 'I thought I knew you but it was all so superficial.' As promised I won't bother you anymore. Kagami wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything.

'I see now that you're much better suited for Tetsu, please take care of him.' and with that she ran off out of the hallway. Another, more awkward, minute of silence. '

That almost sounded like she was saying Kuroko is Kagami's boyfriend now!' koganai blurted. Realizing it was true Kagami's face turned a shade of red matching his hair and told him to 'Stop being such and idiot.'

He quickly grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the room. On his way out he dared a quick glance at his blue-haired teammate. Now he was sure, that was definitely a smile on kuroko's face.

hope you liked it ^_^

I think I kinda failed the humor part but imo it went pretty good for a first try =P

please tell me what you think and what I can improve, kaytnxbai =D


End file.
